Yo-kai
Yo-kai are spiritual beings whose influence is responsible for every one of the strange, paranormal events in the human world. Most of these influences range for example, from sudden changes in the behavior of people or abnormal weather in otherwise normal days, as well as unexpected landscape changes or control over a different force of nature. Pretty The Pretty Tribe '''is one of the eight Yo-Kai Tribe's based in quick and swift attacks. Many of the Yo-kai of this tribe have cutesy-like designs. When playing with the Watch, their chant is: "Pretty! We're Friends! Bring In The Luck!" Like all of the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribes, the Pretty tribe's chant with the Yo-kai Watch Type Zero is replaced with instrumentals, only punctuated with a heavy usage of kazoos. When playing with the Yo-Kai Watch Prototype U, their chant is: "Pretty! Pretty! Oh My Lovely! Pretty! Yes! Pretty!" Isamashi The '''Isamashi '''is one of the eight Yo-Kai Tribe's with this tribe having its Yo-kai specializing in power and attack. Thusly, what members of this tribe don't have weapons on hand, are great close combat fighters. When playing the Watch their chant is "Isamashi! Wake up! Have a Nice Day!" Like all of the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribes, the Isamashi tribe's chant with the Yo-kai Watch Type Zero in the watch has replaced with instrumentals, only it is accompanied by a series of "Ja"s, done so to the beat of the chant. When playing with the Yokai Watch Prototype U, their chant is: "Isamashi! Isamashi! Isamashi~ tribe~!" Pokapoka The '''Pokapoka is one of the eight Yo-Kai Tribe's with this tribe having its Yo-kai lean heavily towards healing. When playing with the Watch, their chant is " Pokapoka! Or whatever it is! How do you do!?' Like all of the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribe's, the Pokapoka tribe's chant in the Yo-Kai Watch Type Zero is replaced with instrumentals. When playing with the Yokai Watch Prototype U, their chant is: Pokkapoka! Pokkapoka! Po-kkapoka~!" Fushigi The '''Fushigi '''is one of the eight Yo-Kai tribe's with this tribe having its Yo-kai specializing in Yo-kai Techniques and other forms of sorcery. On another note, the Fushigi tribe has one of the stranger assortment of Yo-kai in terms of appearances. When playing with the watch, their chant is: "Fushigi! Fushigi! Boogie woogie! We only want to have a great time!" Like all of the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribes, the Fushigi tribe's chant in the is replaced with instrumentals in the Yokai Watch Type Zero. When playing with the Yokai Watch Prototype U, their chant is: "Fushigi! Fushigi! Fushigi tribe!" When playing with the Watch, their chant is Bukimi The '''Bukimi '''is one of the eight Yo-Kai tribe's whose Yo-kai often induce status conditions to cripple opponents via inspiriting. They also have creepy or otherwise unnerving properties in terms of appearance and/or personality. When playing with the Watch, their chant is: "Bukimi! Give me! Help me! Bukimi! Bukimi! Help me!" Like all of the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribes, the Bukimi tribe's chant with the Yo-kai Watch Type Zero in the watch has replaced with instrumentals, this time with the usage of brass instruments. when playing with the Yokai Watch Prototype U, their chant is: "Bukimi! Bukimi! Buukimiiii!" Usurakage The '''Usurakage '''is one of the eight Yo-Kai Tribe's whose Yo-kai's abilities revolve around bringing down the stats of their opponents. Usurakage Yo-kai tend to be the more amoral of all Yo-kai, and their effects tend to negatively impact humanity the most. When playing with the Yokai Watch, their chant is: "Usurakage! It's all our fault!" Like all of the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribes, the Usurakage tribe's chant is replaced with instrumentals, though done with the style of a electric guitar in the Yo-Kai Watch Type Zero. When playing with the Yokai Watch Prototype U, their chant is: "Usurakage! Usurakage!" Goketsu The '''Goketsu '''is one of the eight Yo-Kai Tribe's with this tribe having its Yo-kai boast high defenses due to their dense bodies and stubborn spirit. When playing with the Yo-kai Watch, their chant is: "Goketsu! Goketsu! A concentrate of absolute perfection!" Like all of the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribes, the Goketsu tribe's chant in the Yo-Kai Watch Type Zero is replaced with instrumentals, though this tribe's instrumentals is punctuated by a heavy usage of the whistle present at the end of the original. When playing with the Yo-Kai Watch Prototype U, their chant is: "Gouketsu! Soiya! Gouketsu! Gouketsu! Soiya!" Nyororon The '''Nyororon '''is one of the eight Yo-Kai Tribe's with this tribe having its Yo-kai being notable for buffing their allies' stats with their inspritiments, while also being hard to be negatively inspirited by the opponents. They also have either serpentine bodies, serpentine-like attributes, are based on sea creatures, or merely have really long body parts. They are often very independent-minded. When playing with the Yo-kai Watch, their chant is: "Nyororon! Let's go-go! Isn't so good!?" Like all of the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribes, the Nyororon tribe's chant with the Yo-kai Watch Type Zero in the watch has replaced with instrumentals. When playing with the Yo-Kai Watch Prototype U, their chant is: "Nyororon! Nyororon! Nyororon! Nyororon! Category:Groups Category:Crazy characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Spirits Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Ghosts Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Videogame Characters Category:Characters Category:Yo-kai Watch Characters Category:Allies